The Parent Trap
by Michaela Martin
Summary: ONESHOT Danny and Lindsay were together and then split. They had twins and each took a twin when they split. Now the girls are one day away from turning 15 and meet each other at school. They decide to find out the truth.


The Parent Trap

**A/N: I realize this has been done to death but this one will have a slightly more interesting twist to it. Danny and Lindsay were never married before they had the twins. They spilt and Lindsay took one twin girl Jackie with her to Montana while Danny stayed in New York with Kitty. The girls have no idea they have a twin. But when Lindsay and Jackie return to the city, life for Kitty Messer and Jackie Monroe get a tad bit more complicated. Welcome to The Parent Trap, CSI:NY. A very long oneshot. I don't have time or the energy to put out another long and tangled multi-chapter story. Also if you guys like these stories, please check out "The Secret Lives of Those Close By." It is my actual novel. I have posted it here to see what kind of reactions people have to it. If you are an avid reader of my fanfiction stories please do me the honor of reading my novel. Enough of this, once again, welcome to The Parent Trap. **

"Katherine Anne Messer!" Danny yelled from the kitchen of his small rent controlled apartment. "You have fifteen seconds to get out here before this fresh toasted bagel with mango jam begins to reside in my stomach! 15, 14,13..."

Fourteen year old Katherine or Kitty as she was warmly called by her father, best friend Greg and the countless lab techs of the crime lab, made her morning appearance. Her honey brown hair had recently been cut short. She hid her beautiful blue eyes behind a pair of glasses just like her father.

"Dad enlighten me on why I have to go to St. Martin's Prep and not to Madison like Greg and my other friends in the building? This was The Nanna's idea wasn't it?" Kitty whined, taking a bite of her bagel.

"The Nanna merely suggested it. Then offered to pay for said school. Said money will continue as long as you maintain your grades and come and see her on Staten Island every Saturday," Danny said. "Besides what other Manhattan prep school sends 84 percent of their graduates to NYU?"

"Like all of them, Dad," Kitty teased. Looking down at her bagel she continued. "That had better be decaf in that cup."

Danny stopped midsip. He eyed his child over the rim of the cup. "You're worse than Stella you know that?"

"Just attempting to keep you healthy Daddy Dearest.

Across the island of Manhattan another family was getting ready. This one was new to the island, having only arrived two weeks ago.

"Jackilyn Hannah Monroe! Let's get going! Neither of us can afford to be late! Not today!" Lindsay Monroe yelled to her fourteen year old daughter.

"Mother, tell me again why we had to move back to over crowed, crime ridden metropolis that once upon a time you said you never wanted to return to ever again?" Jackilyn also known as Jackie asked her mother. Jackie had recently cut her honey brown hair short and even though she had contacts she preferred to hide her bright blue eyes behind a pair of glasses.

"Because a great opportunity presented itself and I had to take it. It was a good move for my job and our lives. Please trust me on this Jackie."

"I know Mom. I trust you."

"Besides this could turn out to be the best day of your life," Lindsay said, trying to convince herslef more than her daughter.

Jackie would turn fifteen tomorrow. By that date she had not been in the city or state of New York in thriteen years and 364 days. It was a very hard decison to move back after everything that had happened with Jackie's father. Her only regret was that she left Jackie's twin sister with her father. At least one of her old friends in the city kept her informed on what was going on in her daughter's life. With luck and planning each of her children would get a chance to get to know their other parent.

The first bell had already sounded when Kitty Messer and Jackie Monroe arrived at St. Martin's. The girls were in such a rush to get to their classes that they didn't even notice the other. The doorman of the school did a double take of the twin girls who didn't even look at each other.

Kitty had New York State History for her first class as did Jackie. It would be the first time they would have ever seen each other. Jackie took a seat in the front and Kitty one in the middle. Their teacher, Mrs. Jennfier Woodward did a quick over view of the class and noticed the two identical girls. She glanced at her list and not seeing the same last name trumped it up to her old age and seeing things.

The bell rang and things in the class started to settle down. Mrs. Woodward stood in front of the class. "Good morning all. My name is Mrs. Woodward. Welcome to New York State History. This is a required class for all students. I hope for those who have lived in the state will be able to pass with flying colors. I would hope that if that's the case you would be so inclined to assist those who have not lived here all their life. Please raise your hand or say here when I call your name."

Mrs. Woodward went down the list. "Katherine Messer?"

"It's Kitty, ma'am," Kitty answered.

"I'll make a note of that. Jackilyn Monroe?"

"I go by Jackie, ma'am," Jackie answered.

Kitty stared at the back of Jackie's head almost willing her to turn around. Something about her voice was so familiar that she swore she was hearing her own voice saying the girl's name. Jackie could feel someone's eyes boring into the back of her head. She turned around and for the first time that she could remember Jackie Monroe locked eyes with her twin sister Kitty Messer. The shocked and bewildered look on each other's face was enough to stop time. They quickly looked away. Kitty went to her notebook and scratched out a quick note to Jackie.

_Jackie- Meet me in the courtyard after class. We need to talk. Kitty Messer_

Class ended and the two girls stood face to face. They couldn't stop staring at the other.

"I feel like I'm looking in a mirror," Kitty whispered. "Shit like this doesn't happen in real life. Where's Ashton, I feel like we're being punked. Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Jackie Monroe. I just moved here two weeks ago from Montana."

"Did you say 'Montana?'" Kitty questioned.

"Yeah. Bozeman."

"Come on. We need to go."

"Kitty! We can't! School just started!" Jackie protested as Kitty pulled her down the hall.

Meanwhile at the crime lab it took Lindsay Monroe almost 302 attempts to actually walk into the lab she left behind thirteen years and 364 days ago. She was shocked that Mac even wanted her back on the team. With a little bit of luck and a whole heap load of planning she may be able to avoid Jackie's father altogether. She checked in at the front desk and recieved her ID, passcodes to the vaults, parking garage, et cetera. With much courage and conviction Lindsay boarded the elevator and for once she felt like she was going home.

The doors swooshed open and from what Lindsay could tell was that nothing had changed at all. All the sections of the lab were closed off in glass. There was still marker on the glass walls with equations, lists of suspects, results and the occasional N(e)r(d)! tagged by some funnyman. She smiled at a few people as she weaved her way to Mac's office. She really thought that he would have retired by now but was still fighting crime.

"Detective Taylor?" Lindsay said as she knocked on the glass door. "Lindsay Monroe."

"Ah, my new investigator from Bozeman," Mac teased, recalling their first encounter. "How's Jackie?"

"Going to be fifteen tomorrow. Kitty will be too," Lindsay replied with a small smile on her face, masking how hard it was to be back.

"He has no idea you're back," Mac said, gently. "I haven't told him nor has anyone else. You face Danny when you're ready."

"Thanks Mac," Lindsay said.

The pair shared a hug, much like the one he gave her just before she left to testify in Montana. Walking just past Mac's office at the same time, Danny froze in his tracks. From the back he could have sworn his daughter had skipped school and came to the lab. But when the woman in Mac's office turned around he felt like his heart was going to stop. Kitty's mother was back.

Kitty and Jackie made like a bread cart and hauled buns out of the school. Kitty needed to know something. Something that only one person in the entire city could answer. She needed to see her father. Jackie still unsure of what was going on followed along blindly. The whole morning had been a kismet of strange events. Her mother had been nervous for the last three days.

"Not that I mind skipping school but I think being kidnapped by my look alike is just a little above par for me," Jackie said. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"You've never met you dad right?" Kitty asked, as the two girls waited for a bus.

"Yeah. All Mom would ever say was that he lived in New York and not much else."

"At least you were given a location. All my dad would tell me is that my mom was 'gone'. What else do you know about Dad?"

"Mom said his name was Danny. She gave me an old picture awhile ago but other than that I know nothing."

"Well, my aunt Stella told me all about Mom and what she was like."

"You have an Aunt Stella too?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, Stella-" Kitty started to say.

"Bonasera," they said in unison.

"This is scary. Do you put ranch dressing on your pizza too?" Kitty teased.

"Of course. It grosses Mom out. She said it used to make her so sick when Dad would do it."

"I have the best idea ever," Kitty said. "Dad doesn't know you're here and I know Mom knows I'm here. Why don't we swtich places on them?"

"Kitty, we're fourteen, going to be fifteen tomorrow. There's no way we could pull it off. Our parents are cops remember?" Jackie argued. "We could however really mess with them at the lab."

"That's even better. We could get Uncle Mac and everyone else at the same time. It could be fun."

"You know I didn't even want to go to St. Martin's," Jackie said. "I wanted to go to a normal high school."

"I know what you mean, sis. But I am really glad we did."

Getting off the bus in front of the lab the girls hatched out their plan. Everyone would assume that Jackie was Kitty and would be difficult to fool dozens of cops that Kitty Messer was in two places at once. It would be much easier if they just snuck into the lab through the parking garage. From there Jackie would take the stairs to the lab while Kitty would take the elevator. Once they were inside the two girls planned to meet on the tenth floor and go from there. Kitty instructed Jackie to stay out of sight until they got to the tenth floor. If either of their parents caught them their cover would be blown.

"Kitty Messer why aren't you at school?" Dr. Hammerback asked to the back of Jackie's head as she entered the tenth floor.

_Shit!_ Jackie thought. She turned around and tried her best to pull off a New York accent.

"Dad forgot to give me lunch money and for my bus pass," Jackie lied. "Have you seen him?"

"Last time I saw him he was going down to reconstruction with Hawkes. Do you want me to tell him you're looking for him if I see him?" Sid replied.

"You know that's ok. I'll just nab a twenty out of his locker. Thanks anyway!"

Sid just smiled and continued on his way. _If I didn't know any better, I would bet the next two mummies that come in that that girl was Jackie and not Kitty. _"When you see your Mom, Jackie, tell her I said 'Hi'."

"How did you...I'm not...How did you know?" Jackie stammered.

"Kitty never takes the bus. She's an avid train child. I smell a 'Parent Trap'. Don't worry. I won't say a word. It's good to have your mother back. Maybe she'll whip that Danny into shape."

"Thank you," Jackie said.

Kitty wound her way through the lab successfully avoiding her parents. It didn't take long to find her dad. He was laughing and joking with Sheldon. She turned down a hallway just in time to not get caught. She kept walking backwards and walked directly into Mac.

"Kitty Messer, why aren't you at school?" Mac asked, his face stern.

"Long story?" Kitty mused.

"Get to school."

"Yes sir."

Kitty wandered back towards the elevator and dove in just as her father made his way back that direction. Jackie was coming in the opposite direction and froze in her tracks when she saw her father. Danny looked up and saw her standing there.

"Kitty?" Danny questioned. "What are you doing here?"

_Double shit!_ Jackie thought. "You didn't give me any lunch money."

"Yes I did," Danny argued. "I gave you a twenty this morning before I left."

_Triple shit! Think Jackie! Think!_ "My Metro Pass expired and I had to use the twenty you gave me for cab fare so in actuallity I don't have the lunch money you gave me anymore."

Danny looked at his daughter. Something was different about her, something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He shook his head. He went for his wallet and handed his child the another twenty and his pass. "We'll get you another one later today. Now get your butt to school. If The Nanna finds out you're skipping school, I will catch so much hell I won't know which way is up."

"Yes Dad," Jackie said, backing away from her father. _At least I got to see him._

Kitty had jumped off the elevator on another floor and walked right into Stella. There would be no fooling Aunt Stella.

"Kitty, what are you doing here? If your dad catches you-"

"He'll catch so much hell from The Nana that he won't know which way is up," Kitty finished. "It's just that Jackie's here."

"Jackie? How do you know about Jackie?" Stella questioned.

"She's in my first period class at school," Kitty said. "Jackie's wandering around looking for Dad."

"You two are just asking to get caught. Come on. There's no telling who your sister has run into or what lies she's told to cover for you not being at school."

"Can we just mess with Dad? Please Aunt Stella?"

Kitty begged with her eyes. Pleading blue eyes begging to get a chance to one up her father.

"Fine but then both of you need to get back to school."

"I owe you one!" Kitty exclaimed as she ran off to locate her twin.

Jackie was hiding behind a plant from her mother when her sister came up behind her. The two of them watched as their parents came face to face for the first time in almost fourteen years. Neither said much of anything. Danny had a list seven miles long of what he would say to Lindsay if he ever saw her again. But now when the time came, he couldn't remember a damn thing on the list. What seemed like hours but was only seconds, Danny was the first to break the silence.

"Hello Lindsay," Danny said softly. "Welcome back. How long were you planning on avoiding me?"

"As long as humanly possible," Lindsay answered.

"How's Jackie?"

"You don't get to ask that, Danny."

"Ah hell no," Danny said, closing the gap between them. "You were the one who left. You were the one who took off without so much as a word. You took my daughter and vanished."

"You got Kitty. I'm not having this argument here. Not here, not now," Lindsay snapped, trying to walk away.

"You won't argue with me here but you'll leave Kitty in her carseat in the break room with Stella and a note on how our whole life was a mistake and you were leaving? Nice Montana. Real nice."

Lindsay strode away with Danny right on her heels. "You're still scared aren't you? You know how much I want to be with you and you're terrified to let anyone else in!"

"What do you know Danny? Nothing! You were growing tired of me long before the girls were born. You only stayed with us because your mother would have killed you."

"That's not true and you know it!" Danny shouted. "I loved you more you'll know. I died when you left."

"I'm sure you did, for a little while. Then you probably moved on with Rikki or Cindy or one of your other bimbos who would call."

"If that's what you tell yourself to make you feel less guilty about leaving then go right ahead. I know you were in contact with Stella and I'm sure she kept you informed as to what I was doing. Why can't you just trust that you are the only one I want to be with?"

By now Lindsay had stopped walking away. She turned back to Danny with a smile on her face. For the first time in thirteen years and 364 days she couldn't remember why she was mad at Danny. She couldn't remember the real reason why she left. She ran to Danny, throwing her arms around him.

"Go Mom!" the girls whispered, happily. They stood up and walked over to their parents. Jackie stood on one side of her father and Kitty on the other.

"Hi Dad!" they said at the same time.

Danny looked to his left and jumped in shock. He looked to his right and jumped again. He kept looking back and forth trying to figure out who was who.

"Thanks for the cash Dad," Jackie said. "I think I'll get a new pair of shoes."

"What...How...Never mind," Danny said.

"Dad remind me to thank The Nanna for suggesting St. Martin's. If she hadn't I never would have met my sister that you kindly forgot to tell me about," Kitty said.

"Yeah Mom. How is that everyone else in the world knew I had a twin before I did?" Jackie questioned.

Danny and Lindsay looked at each other. Danny shrugged and said, "Long story?"


End file.
